


Cherry Chapstick

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cherry chapstick, it's all katy perry's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy Perry's the one who inspired him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

It was Katy Perry who inspired him.  He caught Cas singing along to “I Kissed A Girl,” one day in the bunker.  Must have borrowed Sam’s iPod.  Cas had skimmed his fingers over his lips at the part about the girl tasting like her cherry chapstick and while Dean had watched on in amusement, he’d decided not to mention it. But it got him thinking.

When he presented Cas with the fresh tube of cherry chapstick he’d picked up at the 7-Eleven down the street, Cas thanked him gleefully and immediately applied the chapstick with a grin on his face.  Dean watched him, eyes hooded, then took a step closer, until he was violating all personal space rules.  He leaned closer until he could murmur huskily in Cas’s ear, “How’s it taste?”


End file.
